Kaio-Zenshokan AijiCapsule
- 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }}Kaio-Zenshokan AijiCapsule is the ultimate CharakCapsule that allows to Aiji transforms into her final form, KojuRed Kai-O. It was turned into a blank form after Yusaku leaves Yu-Gi-Oh! World after saying goodbye to Aiji and the others, but a blank AijiCapsule is restored only evolved into a newly Kyokugenkaio-Zeninochishokan AijiCapsule FINAL along with the Final Claw Capsu: Giga Koju Riser (who being also evolved from Koju Riser). History It was created from Aiji and Yusaku's strongest bonds that cannot be broken and revive Yusaku in order merge into the ultimate VRAINS, Kai-O by fusing all six summoning methods. According to Woz, Aiji's bonds is more powerful than her grandfather's bonds, which she created the CharakCapsule by combining with her VRAINS form. It was revealed that he was in his true form. After Sougo becoming the present Oma Zi-O and defeat Swartz by using all six emotions, future Oma Zi-O congratulates Aiji for collecting all eight Awakened CharakCapsules. Oma Zi-O reveals Aiji and the others that her AijiCapsule is incomplete and give her a second task in order to complete it, she will meet her past lives who have the ultimate Primal BEAST's Light and Dark powers which allows Aiji goes to her next adventures since Sougo alters time. After Yusaku as Kyokugenkai-O Quendra Xenosquite went to the universe far away, the AijiCapsule becomes gray and her Kai-O form is lost forever until the last movie: Kojuranger VS Zyuohger Sun and Moon: Heisei The Last Movie as an evolved form called Kyokugenkaio-Zenshokan AijiCapsule FINAL to transforms into her second final form, KojuRed Kyokugenkai-O form. Functions AijiMirrorplate functions TimeSummoning By pressing the Link Marker, Aiji summons any characters that belongs from every timelines. Because of their being soulless after transformation, their bodies can be possessed by Yusaku to assist her. Also, Aiji summons her allies that belong to their timelines before rewind time and make sure that she can prevent time distortion, otherwise she could accidentally break the law for time distorting. However, with the Taros' helps by summoning them, the Taros possessed any characters like Yusaku when the enemies are outnumbered. Aiji able to summon weapons that can choose from and give to Yusaku for his extra strength. AttackSummoning ArsenalSummoning Capsule functions Time-Pause/Rewind Emotional Summon - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= }}By pressing the center cap, Aiji can summon the true powers of all eight Awakening CharakCapsules made from Yusaku's emotions. Aiji fuse all six summoning methods to form the new summoning method called Emotional Summon, represents members of Team ARC-V in their awakened forms. Pressing the middle cap in order to summon Team ARC-V members in their Awakened Forms with their unique summoning songs. By combining with Zeninochiken Yusakulibur, she activates the Emotion Finish who has emotional feelings to defeat her opponents, even the strongest foes won't match against her finishing attack. Reincarnation Summon By pressing and hold center cap to change Emotional Summon to summon all Past CharakCapsules made from Yusaku's memories. Aiji fuse six summoning methods with the power of Yusaku's friendship into the second new summoning method called Reincarnation Summon, represents of her past lives that she encountered them. Trivia *It was similar to Singular Rider S's D-Touch because they were both have symbols of the series. Likewise, Singular Rider S COMPLETE is the combined form of S and Decade while KojuRed Kaio is the combined form of KojuRed, her upgraded MonsuRed, Team ARC-V members (Samuel Nakaoka the Second, Tsumiki Kashiwagi, Kumon Kai, Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiiragi, Leona West, Nagisa Misumi, Natsume Amano) and his past lives (Miraisa, Mumei, Frieda Reiss, Ryuji Yuu, Ethan, Yukari Takeba, Rin Asogi, Nana Shimura) that regained their humanity (his friends) and save humanity (his past lives). *The Emotional Summon represents seven main protagonists before becoming anti-heroes/antagonists (with the exception of Leona West and Misumi Nagisa) and later central protagonists. **Link Joyful: Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Shuka-Natsume are originally joyful and funny characteristic toward each others, but both are betrayed by their friends who killed their loved ones (Reginald known as Nash killed Nagisa and Kuten known as Soranaki killed her father) and become very aggressive and antagonistic side. However, when the important friends (Nami and the Oni Brothers) explains that their friends are not murderers, they are now become no longer be aggressive persons. **Ritual Fun: Yuya Sakaki **Fusion Faith: Zuzu Boyle is only member that Samuel Nakaoka the Second used her body as his second body. Zuzu's personality was mixed with Samuel Nakaoka's personality into a new personality as Zuzu-Samuel in Sun and Moon arc and Mecard arc. Though Samuel Nakaoka quickly changed back into his old personality, Zuzu's personality is much more faithful manners that she can trust Shuka and Riuka to fight her opponents. Zuzu-Samuel and Riuka are also romantic and faithful relationship despite being cared from his friends helping them to fight the opponents. **Synchro Rage: Kumon Kai and Tsumiki Kashiwagi are Team ARC-V members that are originally antagonists until their personality are changed (Kumon's new benevolent personality since his old personality is erased and Tsumiki's personality was reversed back into normal self). Both of them are angry at Queen Dracel who killed Samuel Nakaoka the Second because she knew about his plan to destroys her. **Xyz Sorrow: Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Shuka-Natsume are shocked and saddened when their important friends (Nami and the Oni Brothers) told them the truth about their former friends (Reginald's/Kuten's memories was poisoned and his body was stolen by the true antagonists). **Pendulum Love: Leona West and Nagisa Misumi *Emotional Summon finishers are also similar to S COMPLETE's EmotionFinalAttackRide finishers which allows to attack someone and gain him/her emotions intentionally. **Interestingly enough, the AijiCapsule and Zeninochiken Decodelibur and its finishers is more resemblance to its predecessors Super Zyuoh Henkeitsume and Inochiseitsuken Shukalibur. Both Yusaku and Shuka-Natsume are protagonists who merged with their Ranger/Rider form to formed their final forms (Super Zyuoh Shuka and KojuRed Kaio) and gained their ultimate weapons. Both Yusaku and Zuzu-Samuel are killed by their strongest opponents (Hel and Hiryuu as Another Zi-O II), but saved by their friends who gained their strongest emotions and merged into their final forms. ***Their ultimate weapons are the only weapons that can defeat the strongest opponents. *The AijiMirrorplates' powers are represents Duel Monster cards that Aiji and Yusaku used these cards. AijiMirrorplates are also represents Team ARC-V and Samuel Nakaoka's past lives. **Center ***Link Markers: ****Singular Rider S and Miraisa - Ability to summons any characters from many worlds from each timelines. ***Pendulum Scales: ****Left Nana Shimura - Ability to use characters' attacks from the existed worlds. ****Right Baron - Abiility to summons characters' arsenals or mechas from the existed worlds. **Left and Right ***Shoulders: ****Left Asogi - Ability to foresee the future events to counter. ****Right Tsumiki - Ability to deflect her opponent's attacks then attack her opponent instead. ***Torso: ****Left Yukari - Ability to duplicate any weapons in the existed worlds. The ability won't work on any characters to duplicate. ****Right Natsume - Ability to summons Seitsuiken Spirits in the existed world. ***Arms: ****Elbow Ethan - Ability to summons the opponents' weapons in the existed worlds. ****Forearm Ryuji - Ability to take control her opponents. ****Elbow Nagisa - Ability to power up her weapons or weapons from the past from the existed worlds. ****Forearm Leona - Ability to steal her opponents' attacks and/or weapons. ***Legs: ****Knee Frieda - Ability to summon Titans' arms from Shingeki World to strike down her opponents. ****Shin Mumei - Ability to summon Kabane in Iron Fortress World to attack her opponents. ****Knee Yuzu - Ability to summon foes from the past in the existed worlds. ****Shin Yuya - Ability to summon Duel Monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! World. Category:Arsenals